Lust, Hannily Smut
by jeninax
Summary: It was after Emily's swim practice, she was changing in the locker room alone, all her team mates had gone home. Suddenly, a blonde came into the room. PS; this is just a one-shot, folks ;P


**_Author's Note: Thank you guys for telling me about the mistake last time, haha. That happened because I copied and pasted it from my WattPad. PS, I changed my name to jeninax, i used to be; PrettyLittleFiction123. PPS: follow me on Wattpad at: J-Fiction, for more recent updates. LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH._**

It was after Emily's swim practice, she was changing in the locker room alone, all her team mates had gone home.

Suddenly, a blonde came in the room.

"Hey Em, you did gr— shit, i'm sorry." Hanna covered her eyes, as her cheeks turned bright red.

Emily was half-naked.

Emily turned around, "What's wrong? It's not like you've never seen me naked before."

"I know it's j-just," Hanna stuttered, "I'm sorry."

Hanna had developed feelings for Emily over the school year, every time she saw Emily with another girl, she would get pissy and jealous. Emily could see this too. And so, Emily's thoughts were consumed with thoughts about Hanna, and then herself, and them. together. as a couple. She liked how it looked, so she broke up with her previous girlfriend so she could be with Hanna. And now was the perfect time, they were both alone.

Emily strut towards the mirror nearby and saw the blonde staring. An idea popped into her head, she smirked.

"Hey Han?" Emily called out.

"Y-yeah?" Hanna stuttered once more.

"Would you mind helping me take this off? My zipper's stuck."

Hanna gingerly made her way to Emily and began tugging down her zipper. As she did this, she happened to glance at the mirror. She saw Emily's toned abs and tanned body glistening from the weak light coming from the light bulb swinging above.

Hanna bit her lip, her imagination had gone wild. Scenarios of things-dirty things-she would do to Emily replayed again and again in her head. As if on key, the zipper gave away, revealing the rest of her banging, hot body.

Emily turned around and Hanna quickly glanced up to avoid getting caught checking her _best friend_ out.

"Thanks," Emily gracefully said, gazing into the blonde's baby blue eyes.

Emily glanced down, she noticed the blonde wasn't making eye contact with her. Hanna was staring at Emily's lips, while biting her own. Emily looked up once more, into the girl's eyes. What was once a soft shade of blue, was now a darker shade of blue, eyes burning with **lust**.

And for a moment, time was still. Emily and Hanna were alone in the room, bodies dangerously close to each other. The brunette and the blonde were gazing intensely at each other, now both their eyes scorched with **lust**.

Emily smashed her lips against Hanna's. Hanna was shocked for a second, but quickly returned the kiss. Hanna's arms were around Emily's neck while Emily's were under Hanna's shirt. The kiss quickly got heated, passionate, **lustful**. Emily guided Hanna to the nearest bench, never separating lips.

Emily straddled Hanna, and started grinding on Hanna's lap while she left rails of kisses on her neck.

"Em, fuck." Hanna moaned as Emily sucked on her sweet spot.

Turned on by hearing her name being cursed out, Emily began leaving a trail of gentle, wet kisses lower, and lower down Hanna's body. As she reached the bottom, she looked at Hanna, as to ask for permission, and Hanna responded with a quick, reassuring nod.

Wasting no time, Emily ripped of Hanna's already soaking wet, underwear.

Emily began sucking on Hanna's core and stuck two fingers inside her.

Hanna's back arched, and she let out a pleasurable whimper.

Emily kept sucking and licking, and repeatedly going in Hanna. As Emily went faster, Hanna's moans got louder, and louder.

"I'm gonna come." Hanna groaned, Emily went faster. A few moments later, warm liquid spurted onto Emily's already dripping fingers. Emily playfully licked it off.

As soon as they both caught their breaths and calmed down, Hanna said, " Emily Catherine Fields?"

"Yeah?" Emily giggled, and flashed that cute little smile that Hanna deeply adored.

"Will you go out with me, so I could later on return the favor?" Hanna smirked.

"Yes, of course." Emily responded with a wink.


End file.
